Reassuring Presence
by KarinaKamichi
Summary: Hinata had always admired the blond, ever since they'd met him. It was something she couldn't deny. His presence gave her reassurance; hope. It gave her a reason to keep going. A reason to live. If there was something bothering her, he always encouraged her, somehow. Anytime he ever made a mistake, he always tried his best to fix it. That's what she loved about him.1sided HinaNaru


**Story:****_ Reassuring Presence_**

**Summary:****_ Hinata had always admired the blond, ever since they'd met him. It was something she couldn't deny. His presence gave her reassurance; hope. It gave her a reason to keep going. A reason to live. If there was something bothering her, he always encouraged her, somehow. Anytime he ever made a mistake, he always tried his best to fix it. That's what she loved about him._**

**Disclaimer: ****_I don't own Naruto..._**

* * *

Hinata had always admired the blond, ever since they'd met him. It was something she couldn't deny. His presence gave her reassurance; hope. It gave her a reason to keep going. A reason to live.

If there was something bothering her, no matter what it was, his warm smile always managed to cheer her up. It was encouraging. Everything about him; his vows to stand up for what he believed was right. His never dying will to get stronger, so he could protect those around him. His ability to reach out to the so called 'unreachable', and change so many lives.

A lot of the ones he'd fought; after each battle was over, and many words were exchanged they were somehow able to find solace. Neji. Gaara. Sora. Tsunade. Iruka.

The list would go on, but at the very top was _her_ name. He'd always managed to perk her up, and comfort her, even when he didn't realize it. Despite what others thought about him, Naruto was often able to find sympathy with almost anyone who'd suffered, even if that person happened to be his enemy. Through strange, and rather unexpected ways, and events, he was really able to knock some sense into you, just like that.

He was always there for everyone. No matter who or _what_ it was, he could always see through them. He knew loneliness and rejection all too well. If there was someone suffering, and in need of a friend, he would look past their outside imperfections, and accept them for who they were on the inside.

Even though it was so long ago – four or five years ago, to be exact – there was a memory as clear as day to her. She could remember every little detail, as if it'd just happen yesterday. Back when she'd just started at the academy, there were several kids who didn't seem to think very highly of her 'brother', Neji, whom they assumed she was just like. One day, when she was alone in the forest, they decided to pick a fight.

That's when _he_ showed up. She could tell that was afraid, and slightly nervous. He had no chance of beating them, yet, he still told them to leave her alone. Despite being out numbered, he'd still spoke with such bravery. When they refused, he knew he had no choice but to engage himself. He told her to run, but she only stared. She wouldn't leave him to get hurt like that. She just _couldn't_.

Once it was all said and done, she was ashamed that she still couldn't bring herself to do anything. As they continually threw numerous punches at him, the sad realization came to mind. What was she _suppose_ to do? He'd threw himself into a fight, knowing fully well what he was up against, just to protect _her_, so she wouldn't have to get hurt. So she could get away.

With that fact in mind, she knew that Naruto would never sell out a fellow comrade, even it meant dying. He would protect anyone, and everyone important to him no matter _what_ tried to stop him, or get in his way. Anytime he ever made a mistake, he always tried his best to _fix_ it.

That's what she loved about him. Even if he didn't return her feelings as she would like him to, she would still be there for him, and support him in any way she could as a friend. Even if he didn't love her back, she would protect him all the same. Hinata, no,_ everyone,_would do whatever they had to show him that he now had friends; people he could rely on. There were people who cared for him.

He wasn't, and never _would_ be alone.

**A/N:****_ What do you think? Review. _**


End file.
